


[Podfic] Handle Me

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Handle Me Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Self-Harm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine breaks up with Kurt because Kurt has a pussy. Kurt is ashamed over his anatomy, and finally settles for never finding someone who’ll love him completely. Cue Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Handle Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Handle Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511891) by [flipmeforward (vinterdrog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward). 



> So Flipmeforward has been a complete doll and let me record this story. And I still love it even after hours of listening to my own voice as I edited it. XD So yeah, one of my favorite KurtBastian stories... I have so much love for this story and I'm so glad she let me do it! Thank you!!! 
> 
> Another note, I didn't make the picture I used as cover art, I just added the text on top. I just googled and was like LOVE and used it... I don't know who did the original work but whoever did I bow down to their awesome. XD
> 
> So seriously Enjoy!
> 
> !!!UPDATE!!! I've edited the quality of the M4B file... thank you to the reviewer who pointed out the quality was fail... I seriously didn't listen through the M4B after I put it together, so I'm going back through all the other M4B I've put together and editing them. :D Sorry about that! ^_^
> 
> NEW UPDATE!!!! Added links to the chapters streaming for people out there who can't download it. ^_^

 

 

Handle Me

By: Flipmeforward

03:44:23

Download

[MP3 at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ferij3un0109ykf/01_Handle_Me.zipp)

[M4B at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x5ntiqmulva0v2g/Handle_Me.m4b)

Below are the links to mediafire's streaming. So you can listen to this story online verses having to download it. Didn't have time to combine them all but there they are by chapters. :D

[ **Prologue** ](http://mfi.re/listen/rezloe0dwakep4d/01.mp3)

 

[ **Chapter One** ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6bwpm683cltg2ah/02.mp3)

 

[ **Chapter Two** ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ak455d5p5cigeik/03.mp3)

 

[ **Chapter Three** ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kvz9aa3qk1u2kc3/04.mp3)

 

[ **Chapter Four** ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/84ow5do3v80mrtb/05.mp3)

 

[ **Chapter Five** ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k7yybdtp502b07d/06.mp3)

 

[ **Chapter Six** ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6191ewm63c55tbc/07.mp3)

 

[ **Chapter Seven** ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ofss5vio7skf5fu/08.mp3)

 

[ **Chapter Eight** ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dkka65bcecyrowd/09.mp3)

 

[ **Chapter Nine** ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tq7drqwult7ds2u/10.mp3)

 

[ **Chapter Ten** ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3sjl02sm5d43qt2/11.mp3)

 

[ **Epilogue** ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qdkde306335v4sv/12.mp3)


End file.
